


This Is Insanity!

by GingerPuddin_Jerome



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, shameless dirty smut, slight choking kink, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPuddin_Jerome/pseuds/GingerPuddin_Jerome
Summary: Lee Thompkins is ready for a change and Jerome Valeska is ready to give it to her in more ways than one ;)





	This Is Insanity!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on May 21st

Leslie Thompkins has had enough of the corruption and secrecy that is currently running rampant at the GCPD. She has had enough with pretending she is happy. She has had enough of dealing with Jim Gordon.

  
While she convinced herself she would leave Gotham all together when she resigned from her medical examiner position at the GCPD, she changed her mind when she arrived to her apartment.

  
She refuses to allow Jim to win this war. She will figure out what it is that he is doing and she will see to it that she is there when he ultimately crashes and burns.  
After eating and indulging in mindless television and glass after glass of wine, she decides that first thing tomorrow morning she’ll go to Arkham and get her old job back.

  
Lee wakes up bright and early with a groan. Too much wine. She pulls herself out of bed, despite her body telling her otherwise, and walks to the bathroom.  
She takes what she ultimately deems to be one of the best showers she has ever had. She wraps a white cotton towel around her body and steps out into the steamy room, wiping the accumulated moisture from the mirror.

  
She takes in her appearance. Thankfully, she doesn’t look anywhere near how she feels. She feels like shit, if she’s being honest. She sighs before brushing her teeth and applying her makeup.

  
Once she opens the bathroom door, the cool air comes blasting at her. It is a very welcomed pleasure as the air hits her body. She steps into the bedroom and gets herself dressed.

  
She grabs her purse, phone, and keys before heading out the door and locking it behind her. She stops by the local coffee shop and grabs a coffee before arriving at Arkham Asylum.

  
She shows her identification and is buzzed in. As she walks through the small hallway between locked doors, she feels eyes upon her. She glances into the adjoining cafeteria and locks eyes with Jerome Valeska.

  
Jerome has been in Arkham for the last four months. He smirks at her and cackles as she turns away from him. At least they’ve fixed his face, that thought makes her smile.

  
The second door buzzes, preemptively shaking her from her thoughts. She straightens her hair and walks through as she is led to the director’s office. She silently thanks the orderlies as she taps lightly on the door.

  
“Please come in.”

  
She opens the door and walks inside, quietly closing the door behind her. She extends her hand with a smile. A lot has changed since the last time she was here, including the change up of several employees.

  
“I’m Doctor Leslie Thompkins."

  
The director shakes her hand and introduces herself.

  
“Nice to meet you, Doctor Thompkins. I’m Doctor Crest. I’ve heard great things about you. Please take a seat.”

  
Lee smiles and sits in the chair opposite her desk. She smoothed out her skirt and looks ahead at her.

  
“Thank you so much. I appreciate that.”

  
“So, what brings you here? Does the GCPD need some information for a case. Would this involve commissioner Barnes disappearance?”

  
Lee chuckles and shakes her head. She wasn’t even aware of Barnes disappearance. This shows how much she knows from working at the precinct.

  
“No, no! Actually, I resigned from my position at the GCPD yesterday. I was hoping to get back my previous position in the female ward here.”

  
“I’m sorry, doctor. We have that position filled-”

  
Lee sighs, but she understands.

  
“-but, we could use a fill in in the male ward.”

  
“Sure, I wouldn’t mind being the practitioner for that ward.”

  
Doctor Crest gives her a look, a look that Lee can’t quite place. She stands up from her seat and walks to the front of the desk in front of Lee. She takes a breath as she clasps her hands together and sits on the desk.

  
“Actually, you would be more along the lines of a shrink-”

  
“A shrink?”

  
“-for Jerome valeska."

  
Lee’s eyes widen in shock and surprise. First and foremost, she isn’t a medically licensed psychiatrist and secondly, it’s Jerome.

  
“I’m sure you’ll understand how I would have to politely decline that offer. I’m not even a psychiatrist.”

  
“That may be so, but nobody here wants to work the Valeska case. Everyone is too frightened by him-”

  
She stands up from the desk and walks behind it. She opens the drawer in the top right and pulls out Jerome’s file.

  
“-he is obviously comfortable with you. He had the opportunity to kill you and spared you. Rumors are that you weren’t all that scared of him. You may be able to get things out of him in sessions that we never thought could be possible.”

  
She hands Lee the file with a sweet smile.

  
“Will you at least think about it? Take the file home and call me first thing in the morning with your decision.”

  
Lee leaves with the file and goes about her business and daily routine. The file had been long forgotten as she tossed it on the counter the moment she arrived back home.

  
Later that evening, out of sheer curiosity and boredom, she decides to scan through the file. She was always interested in Jerome’s case from the very beginning, but Jim never let her see into the files. ‘Important police business’ he would say. Well, now she has it right before her eyes and she is completely fascinated, even more so than she was before.

  
She decides that she is definitely going to take up on this offer and she could not be more happy for this opportunity.

  
She arrives at Arkham Asylum at nine in the morning with a cheery smile and Jerome’s file in hand. She walks to her office and knocks, opening the door once she is given permission to enter. She places the file on the desk as Doctor Crest looks up at her expecting the worst.

  
“I’ll do it. I’ll have sessions with him. Would it be okay to start now?”

  
Doctor Crest ecstatically wipes the food from her mouth with a napkin.

  
“Of course! Of course!”

  
She pages the orderlies to escort Jerome to one of the private rooms for a session before iterating the room number back to Lee. As she walks towards the room, her nerves hit and the closer she gets, the more terrified she becomes. ‘Maybe this wasn’t a good idea! Maybe I should just go home! Who cares if Jerome sits in that room by himself for hours?’

  
Before she knows it, she is standing in front of the door. The only way in and out is access with a key card. She swipes the temporary card Dr. Crest has given her as the lights flash green. She opens the door and steps inside.

  
Jerome’s back is turned to the door, but his attention is drawn towards the entrance the moment he realizes who just stepped into this tiny room with him.

  
“Dr. Thompkins-"

  
His voice is somehow as velvety smooth as butter, yet raspy and broken like a serpent.

  
“-what are you doing?”

  
She clears her throat and shuffles behind the desk, placing his file down.

  
“I’m your new psychiatrist.”

  
“Is that right? Did ya miss me that bad, doctor?”

  
She eyes him carefully, he’s coy and cocky; nothing new. She takes her seat behind the desk and stares ahead at him. He has the most menacing, yet charmingly seductive smirk she has ever seen in her life. She blushes slightly as she looks down at his opened file.

  
“What’s the matter, Doctor Thompkins? Like what you see?”

  
She raises her head up and glares daggers at him, daring him to continue.

  
“You’re thinking about me and it scares you, doesn’t it?”

  
“We’re not here to talk about me? We’re here to talk about you.”

  
He smirks and leans back in the seat. His pale, slender finger taps his chin as he appears in thought.

  
“Oh, hey! I fixed my face. What do ya think? I look fucking hot, huh?”

  
She decides that the only way she’ll get through this session is to effectively ignore his advances and to make this the first and only session they’ll ever have.

  
“Jerome, tell me about your mother.”

  
He becomes visibly irritated at the mention of her. He sits up harshly in the chair and his eyes become distant, almost non human.

  
“I don’t want to talk about that Whore-”

  
His mood changes almost as quickly as he stares into her eyes.

  
“How about we talk about us?”

  
She chokes on her spit as she sips on her coffee. She stares at him dumbfounded.

  
“There is no us Jerome.”

  
“Are ya sure about that?”

  
“I am. There is no us.”

  
“Then why are you here? Why are you pretending to be my psychiatrist when you know you don’t have any experience? Why else would you be here if it weren’t for me?”

  
She stands up and stalks over to him.

  
“You think everything is about you. You have the biggest ego I have ever seen in my life. You have a major superiority complex. You’re fucking mental-”

  
She points her finger into his chest with each word that rolls off her tongue.

  
“-I am not here for you because there is no us!”

  
Jerome smirks at how close she has come to him. They’re like cotton candy and teeth. They’re bad for each other, but so damn good in the process.

  
He stands up and grabs her face with his hands as he crashes his lips to her own. The look of surprise that fills her entire face is almost comical. Her hands grip his shoulders as she tells herself to push him away. His mouth does wonders as he deepens the kiss. It moves perfectly in sync with hers and she knows she is fucked now.

  
He pulls away and hungrily bites down her neck as his hands roam her body enthusiastically. She struggles to catch her breath or even make a slightly coherent thought. This is maddening. This is animalistic.

  
“This is insanity!”

  
Jerome pulls off her neck and smirks at her. He knocks everything off the desk and he erupts in giggles before roughly turning her and bending her down over the desk. He grinds against her ass as he leans over her back and whispers in her ear.

  
“You said it, Doctor.”

  
He groans as he bites the shell of her ear eliciting a whine from her. He raises up slightly and yanks her up by her hair. Lee’s arm instantly wraps around Jerome’s neck as she leans against his chest. Jerome reaches around the front and rips open her button down blouse. She gasps as buttons pop off and fly everywhere in the room.

  
He tears the shirt off her as he pushes her skirt up with one hand while his other hand unclasps her bra. He yanks the bra off of her and pushes her face down into the desk.

  
Lee’s mind is a torrent mess and she can already feel her wetness pooling in her panties. Jerome rips her panties off chuckling as she yelps. The panties were relatively made of thin material, but the elastic ripping against her soft flesh leaves behind red marks.

  
Jerome plunges two fingers into her tight heat as he unbuttons his striped Arkham pants. Lee cries out and grips onto the side of the desk.

  
“Shit!”

  
Jerome finger fucks her fast and hard as he drops his pants and boxer briefs to the floor, releasing his hard cock from it’s confines. He groans out as the cool air hits over his heated flesh. He scissors his fingers inside her cunt while stroking his cock a few times.

  
“Your cunt is so fucking needy. Dripping wet all over my fingers.”

  
He teasingly removes his digits as Lee’s hips move backwards to chase the feeling. She whines and desperately moves her hips as he holds her down in place. Her cunt clenches rapidly around emptiness.

  
“Tell me how much you want me. How much you need my cock to split you open.”

  
She lets out a broken whine as her hips continue to move to the best of their ability. She cranes her head to the side and stares back at him with tears leaking out of her eyes.

  
“Fucking hell! I’ve barely even touched you and look at what a mess you are.”

  
He slaps her ass hard prompting her to close her eyes and groan.

  
“I said tell me how much you need my cock. Use your words!”

  
She reaches her arm back for him and grips on to his forearm.

  
“Fuck, Jerome! I-I need you! Please! Fuck, I need you more than any-”

  
She’s cut off as Jerome sinks his thick cock into her tiny swollen cunt. Her nails dig into his forearm as she spreads her high-heel clad legs apart, and takes him in fully.

  
“Fuck me, Jerome! I need you now! I need your cock.”

  
“Oh, you’re so good! Such a needy little bitch!”

  
He grips on to her hips and fucks into her hard.

  
“You my Whore?”

  
Lee is reduced to whines and moans. She couldn’t speak even if she wanted to. This is all so new to her. She’s used to classic missionary. No excitement. No raw passion. No tantalizing love making. She’s pulled from her thoughts once more as another smack is laid across her already red ass cheek and Jerome tugs harshly on her hair. She’s pulled back into his chest and this angle has her seeing stars. Jerome’s hand grips her throat, but not tight enough to prevent her from answering him. His voice is almost as devious as she has ever heard.

  
“I asked you a fucking question! ARE YOU MY WHORE?”

  
His hand slaps her ass a couple more times as lee tries to regain her senses. She grips tightly into his skin with her fingernails.

  
“Y-YES! YES! I’M YOUR WHORE! I’M YOUR WHORE!”

  
He lets go of her and she falls forward on to the desk, her hands break her fall as she grunts. Jerome continues to relentlessly fuck into her pulsating pussy.  
The two of them are sweaty and flushed as she moves her hips in the same pace as Jerome, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her hand grips onto the desk as Jerome leans over her back. He bites into her shoulder and leans down to whisper into her ear as his voice cracks from how good this feels, each word causing her to whine more.

  
“God, Doctor thompkins! You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. You’re so goddamn tight and wet. Shit! Suffocating my cock with your cunt. If these rooms weren’t soundproof they’d hear how needy my little whore is for miles upon miles.”

  
She chokes on a sob as he straightens back up and hooks his arm under her right leg, lifting it up onto the desk. The angle has the both of them crying out desperately for release. Her breathing is unsteady as she fucks back into him.

  
“Jerome!”

  
He pushes her leg off the desk, eliciting a huff from her before he yanks her back against his chest by her hair. She’s seeing stars again.

  
“Jerome please! Fuck!”

  
“You’re going to feel my cock for days to come!”

  
He squeezes her breasts and rolls her nipples between his fingers while she cocks her head to bite down on his jaw. The moment his fingers go to circle her clit, she screams out of desperation.

  
“Jerome, Jesus Christ, I’m going to cum.”

  
He pounds into her as fast as he can to get her to orgasm as he chases his own release. She screams and grips on to him as her cunt clamps down around his cock. Jerome quickly falls over the edge. His cock twitches and he cums inside her tight pulsing cunt as it constricts his cock, milking him for everything he has. She shakes and trembles through her orgasm as she slumps forward onto the desk. Jerome folds over her body and fucks her through their orgasms.

  
She laughs and pants heavily through the after shocks. Jerome removes his hand from her clit and leans over her body as the two of them relax for a few moments and catch their breaths. Jerome slowly pulls out of her after a little while. Lee’s legs instantly lock together to keep his cum inside her as Jerome cackles loudly.

  
“Fucked ya silly!”

  
“Fucked me good!”

  
She eventually finds the stamina to stand up. She turns to stare at Jerome while he puts his Arkham uniform back on. She walks over to him clumsily with a fucked out grin on her face. She wraps her arms around his neck and Jerome moans as her naked breasts push against his button down shirt. One arm secures itself around her lower back while the other moves her hair away from her face.

  
She kisses him, to Jerome’s shock and surprise, with her swollen red lips while her hands roam over his face and neck.

  
She pulls away and grabs her bra while Jerome watches her put it on. She picks up her shirt and smirks at the realization that she won’t be putting that on.

  
“Really?”

  
He cackles.

  
“It was the heat of the moment.”

  
She huffs and slides on her coat, buttoning it all the way so nobody will know. She pages the orderlies to come get Jerome.

  
“You sound so fucked out when you speak.”

  
Jerome finds amusement in it and his laughs are cut off as she presses her lips to his again. Her hand cups his cheek when she pulls away. She stares deeply into his eyes with a sparkling gleam of mischief swimming in her orbs.

  
“Another session tomorrow?”

  
Jerome nods eagerly and bites his lip. She turns to leave and Jerome smacks her ass, giggling at her childish yelp. She grins at him and uses her access key card to leave. Jerome sits back and waits on the orderlies as he admires the mess they made of the room.


End file.
